List of The Underdog Show episodes
The following is a list of U.S. syndicated episodes of The Underdog Show by Total Television Productions. Note that the running order and other featured cartoons do not correspond to the original network airings. All Tennessee Tuxdo cartoons included in the syndicated Underdog Show also appear in the syndicated Tennessee Tuxedo And His Tales, while Commander McBragg also airs as part of Dudley Do Right And Friends, Uncle Waldo's Cartoon Show, and the pre-1990 syndicated version of The Bullwinkle Show. Tennessee Tuxedo ''cartoon titles are followed in parentheses by the numbers of the syndicated ''Tennessee Tuxedo And His Tales episodes in which they also appear. ;Episode 301 *Underdog #1 (Safe Waif) (pilot cartoon; no on-screen title shown) *Tennessee Tuxedo #2 (The Rain Makers) (902, 972) *Sing-A-Long Family #1 (Picnic) (''Sing-A-Long Family ''cartoon titles are unofficial and do not appear on screen) (Also appears in syndicated shows #328, 355) *Underdog #2 (March Of The Monsters) ;Episode 302 *Underdog #3 (Simon Says) *Tennessee Tuxedo #4 (Telephone Terrors or Dial M For Mayhem) (904, 974) *Sing-A-Long Family #2 (Skating) (Also appears in syndicated shows #329, 356) *Underdog #32 (Tricky Trap By Tap Tap) (Note: Tricky Trap By Tap Tap is the epilogue of the four-part story From Hopeless To Helpless'', which is featured later in the series in shows #315 and #316.)'' ;Episode 303 *Underdog #4 (Go Snow/Part 1) *Tennessee Tuxedo #5 (Giant Clam) (not The Giant Clam Caper'')'' (905, 975) *Sing-A-Long Family #3 (Fair) (Also appears in syndicated shows #330, 357) *Underdog #5 (Go Snow/Part 2) ;Episode 304 *Underdog #6 (Go Snow/Part 3) *Tennessee Tuxedo #6 (Tick Tock) (906, 976) *Commander McBragg #4 (The North Pole) *Underdog #7 (Go Snow/Part 4) ;Episode 305 *Underdog #8 (Zot/Part 1) *Tennessee Tuxedo #7 (Scuttled Sculptor) (907, 977) *Commander McBragg #5 (Khyber Pass) *Underdog #9 (Zot/Part 2) ;Episode 306 *Underdog #10 (Zot/Part 3) *Tennessee Tuxedo #8 (Snap That Picture!) (908, 978) *Commander McBragg #6 (Ace Of Aces) *Underdog #11 (Zot/Part 4) ;Episode 307 *Underdog #12 (The Great Gold Robbery/Part 1) *Tennessee Tuxedo #9 (Zoo‘s News) (909, 979) *Commander McBragg #7 (Niagara Falls) *Underdog #13 (The Great Gold Robbery/Part 2) ;Episode 308 *Underdog #14 (The Great Gold Robbery/Part 3) *Tennessee Tuxedo #10 (Aztec Antics) (910, 980) *Commander McBragg #8 (Dodge City Dodge) *Underdog #15 (The Great Gold Robbery/Part 4) ;Episode 309 *Underdog #16 (Fearo/Part 1) *Tennessee Tuxedo #11 (Coal Minors) (not Coat Minors) (911, 981) *Commander McBragg #9 (Football By Hex) *Underdog #17 (Fearo/Part 2) ;Episode 310 *Underdog #18 (Fearo/Part 3) *Tennessee Tuxedo #12 (Hot Air Heroes) (912, 982) *Commander McBragg #10 (Rabelasia) *Underdog #19 (Fearo/Part 4) ;Episode 311 *Underdog #20 (The Big Shrink/Part 1) (not Shrinking Water) *Tennessee Tuxedo #13 (Irrigation Irritation) (913, 983) *Commander McBragg #11 (Okefenokee Swamp) *Underdog #21 (The Big Shrink/Part 2) ;Episode 312 *Underdog #22 (The Big Shrink/Part 3) *Tennessee Tuxedo #14 (TV Testers) (914, 984) *Commander McBragg #12 (The Flying Machine) *Underdog #23 (The Big Shrink/Part 4) ;Episode 313 *Underdog #24 (The Bubbleheads/Part 1) *Tennessee Tuxedo #15 (By The Plight Of The Moon) (915, 985) *Commander McBragg #13 (The Giant Elephant) *Underdog #25 (The Bubbleheads/Part 2) ;Episode 314 *Underdog #26 (The Bubbleheads/Part 3) *Tennessee Tuxedo #17 (Bridge Builders) (917, 987) *Commander McBragg #14 (The Great Bird) (not The Giant Bird) *Underdog #27 (The Bubbleheads/Part 4) ;Episode 315 *Underdog #28 (From Hopeless To Helpless/Part 1) *Tennessee Tuxedo #16 (Lever Levity) (916, 986) *Commander McBragg #15 (“Chicago” Mobster) *Underdog #29 (From Hopeless To Helpless/Part 2) ;Episode 316 *Underdog #30 (From Hopeless To Helpless/Part 3) *Tennessee Tuxedo #18 (Howl, Howl, The Gang’s All Here) (918, 988) *Commander McBragg #16 (The Monster Bear) *Underdog #31 (From Hopeless To Helpless/Part 4) ;Episode 317 *Underdog #33 (The Witch Of Pickyoon/Part 1) (not The Wicked Witch Of Pickyoon) *Tennessee Tuxedo #19 (Sail Ho!) (not Sail On, Sail On) (919, 989) *Commander McBragg #17 (The Kangaroo) *Underdog #34 (The Witch Of Pickyoon/Part 2) ;Episode 318 *Underdog #35 (The Witch Of Pickyoon/Part 3) *Tennessee Tuxedo #20 (Tell-Tale Telegraph) (920, 990) *Commander McBragg #18 (The Giant Mosquito) *Underdog #36 (The Witch Of Pickyoon/Part 4) ;Episode 319 *Underdog #37 (Weathering The Storm/Part 1) *Tennessee Tuxedo #21 (Rocket Ruckus) (921, 991) *Commander McBragg #19 (The Black Knight) *Underdog #38 (Weathering The Storm/Part 2) ;Episode 320 *Underdog #39 (Weathering The Storm/Part 3) *Tennessee Tuxedo #22 (All Steamed Up) (not Getting Steamed Up) (922, 992) *Commander McBragg #20 (The Flying Pond) *Underdog #40 (Weathering The Storm/Part 4) ;Episode 321 *Underdog #41 (The Gold Bricks/Part 1) *Tennessee Tuxedo #23 (Tale Of A Tiger) (923, 993) *Commander McBragg #21 (The Old Ninety-Two) *Underdog #42 (The Gold Bricks/Part 2) ;Episode 322 *Underdog #43 (The Gold Bricks/Part 3) *Tennessee Tuxedo #24 (Dog Daze) (Sequel to Tennessee Tuxedo #18/''Howl, Howl, The Gang's All Here)'' (924, 994) *Commander McBragg #22 (Our Man In Manhattan) (not Secret Agent In New York) *Underdog #44 (The Gold Bricks/Part 4) ;Episode 323 *Underdog #45 (The Magnet Men/Part 1) *Tennessee Tuxedo #25 (Brushing Off A Toothache) (925, 995) *Commander McBragg #23 (Oyster Island) *Underdog #46 (The Magnet Men/Part 2) ;Episode 324 *Underdog #47 (The Magnet Men/Part 3) *Tennessee Tuxedo #26 (Funny Honey) (926, 996) *Commander McBragg #24 (The Steam Car) *Underdog #48 (The Magnet Men/Part 4) ;Episode 325 *Underdog #49 (The Phoney Booths/Part 1) *Tennessee Tuxedo #1 (Mixed-Up Mechanics) (901, 971) *Commander McBragg #25 (Swimming The Atlantic) *Underdog #50 (The Phoney Booths/Part 2) ;Episode 326 *Underdog #51 (The Phoney Booths/Part 3) *Tennessee Tuxedo #3 (The Lamplighters) (903, 973) *Commander McBragg #26 (Fort Apache) *Underdog #52 (The Phoney Booths/Part 4) ;Episode 327 *Underdog #53 (Pain Strikes Underdog/Part 1) *Go Go Gophers #1 (Moon Zoom) *Klondike Kat #1 (Honor At Steak) *Commander McBragg #27 (The Flying Trapeze) *Underdog #54 (Pain Strikes Underdog/Part 2) ;Episode 328 *Underdog #55 (Pain Strikes Underdog/Part 3) *Go Go Gophers #2 (Trojan Totem) *Klondike Kat #2 (Secret Weapon) *Sing-A-Long Family #1 (Picnic) (Also appears in syndicated shows #301, 355) *Underdog #56 (Pain Strikes Underdog/Part 4) ;Episode 329 *Underdog #57 (The Mole Men/Part 1) *Go Go Gophers #3 (Introducing General Nuisance) *Klondike Kat #3 (The Big Fromage) *Sing-A-Long Family #2 (Skating) (Also appears in syndicated shows #302, 356) *Underdog #58 (The Mole Men/Part 2) ;Episode 330 *Underdog #59 (The Mole Men/Part 3) *Tennessee Tuxedo #27 (The Treasure Of Jack The Joker) (not The Treasure Of Jack And The Joker) (927, 997) *Sing-A-Long Family #3 (Fair) (Also appears in syndicated shows #303, 357) *Underdog #60 (The Mole Men/Part 4) ;Episode 331 *Underdog #61 (The Flying Sorcerers/Part 1) (not The Flying Sorceress) *Go Go Gophers #4 (Gatling Gophers) *Klondike Kat #4 (Hard To Guard) *Commander Mc Bragg #31 (Mystifying McBragg) *Underdog #62 (The Flying Sorcerers/Part 2) ;Episode 332 *Underdog #63 (The Flying Sorcerers/Part 3) *Go Go Gophers #5 (The Cleveland Indians) *Klondike Kat #5 (The Candy Mine) *Commander Mc Bragg #32 (Mammouth Cavern) *Underdog #64 (The Flying Sorcerers/Part 4) ;Episode 333 *Underdog #65 (The Forget-Me-Net/Part 1) *Go Go Gophers #6 (Medicine Men) *Klondike Kat #6 (Rotten To The Core) *Commander Mc Bragg #33 (The Astronaut) (Also appears in syndicated show #358) *Underdog #66 (The Forget-Me-Net/Part 2) ;Episode 334 *Underdog #67 (The Forget-Me-Net/Part 3) *Tennessee Tuxedo #28 (Wreck Of A Record) (928, 998) *Commander Mc Bragg #34 (Dam Break) (Also appears in syndicated show #359) *Underdog #68 (The Forget-Me-Net/Part 4) ;Episode 335 *Underdog #69 (Whistler’s Father/Part 1) (not Guerilla Warfare) *Go Go Gophers #7 (Mesa Mess) *Klondike Kat #7 (The Trap Baiting) (not Baiting The Trap) *Commander Mc Bragg #35 (The Eclipse) (Also appears in syndicated show #360) *Underdog #70 (Whistler’s Father/Part 2) ;Episode 336 *Underdog #71 (Whistler’s Father/Part 3) *Go Go Gophers #8 (Termite Terror) (not Termite Trainers) *Klondike Kat #8 (Gravy Train) *Commander Mc Bragg #36 (Ship Of The Desert) (Also appears in syndicated show #361) *Underdog #72 (Whistler’s Father/Part 4) ;Episode 337 *Underdog #73 (Simon Says No Thanksgiving/Part 1) *Go Go Gophers #9 (Who’s A Dummy) *Klondike Kat #9 (Cream Puff Buff) *Commander Mc Bragg #37 (Egypt) *Underdog #74 (Simon Says No Thanksgiving/Part 2) ;Episode 338 *Underdog #75 (Simon Says No Thanksgiving/Part 3) *Tennessee Tuxedo #29 (Miner Forty-Niner) (929, 999) *Commander Mc Bragg #38 (The Singing Cowboy) *Underdog #76 (Simon Says No Thanksgiving/Part 4) ;Episode 339 *Underdog #77 (The Silver Thieves/Part 1) *Go Go Gophers #10 (Tapping The Telegraph) *Klondike Kat #10 (Plane Food) *Commander Mc Bragg #39 (The Lumberjack) *Underdog #78 (The Silver Thieves/Part 2) ;Episode 340 *Underdog #79 (The Silver Thieves/Part 3) *Go Go Gophers #11 (Bold As Gold) *Klondike Kat #11 (Banana Skinned) *Commander Mc Bragg #40 (The Bronco Buster) *Underdog #80 (The Silver Thieves/Part 4) ;Episode 341 *Underdog #81 (Riffraffville/Part 1) *Go Go Gophers #12 (Up In The Air) *Klondike Kat #12 (Up A Tree) *Commander Mc Bragg #41 (Echo Canyon) *Underdog #82 (Riffraffville/Part 2) ;Episode 342 *Underdog #83 (Riffraffville/Part 3) *Tennessee Tuxedo #30 (Helicopter Hi-Jinks) (930, 1000) *Commander Mc Bragg #42 (Tightrope) *Underdog #84 (Riffraffville/Part 4) ;Episode 343 *Underdog #85 (The Tickle Feather Machine/Part 1) *Go Go Gophers #13 (The Big Banger) *Klondike Kat #13 (Pie Fly) *Commander Mc Bragg #43 (Lake Tortuga) *Underdog #86 (The Tickle Feather Machine/Part 2) ;Episode 344 *Underdog #87 (The Tickle Feather Machine/Part 3) *Go Go Gophers #14 (He‘s For The Berries) *Klondike Kat #14 (Jail Break) *Commander Mc Bragg #44 (Coney Island) *Underdog #88 (The Tickle Feather Machine/Part 4) ;Episode 345 *Underdog #89 (Underdog Vs. Overcat/Part 1) (not Underdog Vs. Overcoat) *Go Go Gophers #15 (Swamped) *Klondike Kat #15 (Fort Frazzle Frolics) *Commander Mc Bragg #45 (Rainbow Island) *Underdog #90 (Underdog Vs. Overcat/Part 2) ;Episode 346 *Underdog #91 (Underdog Vs. Overcat/Part 3) *Tennessee Tuxedo #31 (Oil’s Well) (931, 1001) *Commander Mc Bragg #46 (The Insect Collector) *Underdog #92 (Underdog Vs. Overcat/Part 4) ;Episode 347 *Underdog #93 (The Big Dipper/Part 1) *Go Go Gophers #16 (Tanks To The Gophers) *Klondike Kat #16 (Sticky Stuff) *Commander Mc Bragg #47 (Lost Valley) *Underdog #94 (The Big Dipper/Part 2) ;Episode 348 *Underdog #95 (The Big Dipper/Part 3) *Go Go Gophers #17 (Indian Treasure) *Klondike Kat #17 (Who‘s A Pill) *Commander Mc Bragg #48 (The Orient Express) *Underdog #96 (The Big Dipper/Part 4) ;Episode 349 *Underdog #97 (Just In Case/Part 1) *Go Go Gophers #18 (The Carriage Trade) (not The Horseless Carriage Trade) *Commander Mc Bragg #1 (Over The Falls) *Underdog #98 (Just In Case/Part 2) ;Episode 350 *Underdog #99 (Just In Case/Part 3) *Tennessee Tuxedo #32 (Parachuting Pickle) (932, 1002) *Commander Mc Bragg #2 (Fish Story) *Underdog #100 (Just In Case/Part 4) ;Episode 351 *Underdog #101 (The Marble Heads/Part 1) *Go Go Gophers #19 (Honey Fun) *Klondike Kat #19 (If I‘d-A Known You Was Comin‘) *Commander Mc Bragg #3 (The Himalayas) *Underdog #102 (The Marble Heads/Part 2) ;Episode 352 *Underdog #103 (The Marble Heads/Part 3) *Go Go Gophers #20 (The Colonel Cleans Up) *Klondike Kat #20 (The Big Race) *Commander Mc Bragg #28 (Around The World) *Underdog #104 (The Marble Heads/Part 4) ;Episode 353 *Underdog #105 (Simon Says Be My Valentine/Part 1) *Go Go Gophers #21 (The Raw Recruits) *Klondike Kat #21 (Date On The Desert) *Commander Mc Bragg #29 (Indianapolis Speedway) *Underdog #106 (Simon Says Be My Valentine/Part 2) ;Episode 354 *Underdog #107 (Simon Says Be My Valentine/Part 3) *Tennessee Tuxedo #33 (Wish Wash) (933, 1003) *Commander Mc Bragg #30 (The Rhino Charge) *Underdog #108 (Simon Says Be My Valentine/Part 4) ;Episode 355 *Underdog #109 (Round And Round//Part 1) *Go Go Gophers #22 (Tenshun!) *Klondike Kat #22 (Klondike Goes To Town) *Sing-A-Long Family #1 (Picnic) (Also appears in syndicated shows #301, 328) *Underdog #110 (Round And Round//Part 2) ;Episode 356 *Underdog #111 (Round And Round//Part 3) *Go Go Gophers #23 (Cuckoo Combat) *Klondike Kat #23 (Motorcycle Mountie) *Sing-A-Long Family #2 (Skating) (Also appears in syndicated shows #302, 329) *Underdog #112 (Round And Round//Part 4) ;Episode 357 *Underdog #113 (A New Villain//Part 1) *Go Go Gophers #24 (Kitchen Capers) *Klondike Kat #24 (Island In The Sky) *Sing-A-Long Family #3 (Fair) (Also appears in syndicated shows #303, 330) *Underdog #114 (A New Villain//Part 2) ;Episode 358 *Underdog #115 (A New Villain//Part 3) *Tennessee Tuxedo #34 (Telescope Detectives) (934, 1004) *Commander McBragg #33 (The Astronaut) (Also appears in syndicated show #333) *Underdog #116 (A New Villain//Part 4) ;Episode 359 *Underdog #117 (Batty Man/Part 1) *Go Go Gophers #25 (The Great White Stallion) *Klondike Kat #25 (The Island Hideout) *Commander McBragg #34 (Dam Break) (Also appears in syndicated show #334) *Underdog #118 (Batty Man/Part 2) ;Episode 360 *Underdog #119 (Batty Man/Part 3) *Go Go Gophers #26 (Blankety-Blank Blanket) *Klondike Kat #26 (The Kat Napper) *Commander McBragg #35 (The Eclipse) (Also appears in syndicated show #335) *Underdog #120 (Batty Man/Part 4) ;Episode 361 *Underdog #121 (The Vacuum Gun/Part 1) *Cauliflower Cabby (Introducing The Champion!) *Commander McBragg #36 (Ship Of The Desert) (Also appears in syndicated show #336) *Underdog #122 (The Vacuum Gun/Part 2) ;Episode 362 *Underdog #123 (The Vacuum Gun/Part 3) *Gene Hattree (The Trap) *Go Go Gophers #27 (The Ironclad) (not The Unsinkable Iron Clad) *Underdog #124 (The Vacuum Gun/Part 4)